In a so-called mirrorless digital camera, it is possible to check an image of an object using a so-called live view operation in which an image which is imaged using an image sensor such as a Charge Coupled Device (CCD), or a Complementary Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor, and corresponding to an image signal is displayed on a liquid crystal panel which is provided on the rear surface of a housing, an electronic viewfinder (hereinafter, referred to as EVF) which is built in at a higher part of the housing, or the like, in real time.
However, in the live view operation, a remarkable delay occurs during a time from imaging of an object using an image sensor to a display on a view finder, or the like. For this reason, it is difficult to cause a camera to face and follow a moving object. In addition, when imaging of a still image is instructed based on an image of an object which is displayed, deviation in timing occurs between the displayed image of the object and an image of the still image which is imaged, and when it is an object which moves fast, in particular, it is difficult to image a desired still image.
Therefore, an effort of reducing a delay in time from imaging using an image sensor to a display using a display unit such as a view finder has been made.
For example, an imaging-displaying apparatus which is described in JP-A-2007-243615 generates a vertical synchronizing signal which defines an operation timing of the image sensor by generating a signal for defining an operation timing of a display unit, and by delaying the signal only for a predetermined time. In this manner, it is possible to shorten a delay in time from a signal output using the image sensor to a display of an image based on the signal, by causing a constant phase difference between the vertical synchronizing signal of the image sensor and a vertical synchronizing signal of the display unit.